legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MsD/Archive 1
MassiveSodaDuck 00:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Hi. MassiveSodaDuck 02:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC)hey! Hey just thought I'd drop you a message, incase your wondering it's me Fast~The Junk Knight 19:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) MassiveSodaDuck 02:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC)hi. Hey massive it's me zangie i ran out of membership so see u in december MassiveSodaDuck 19:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC)awwww..... I am losing friends soooo fast... SAD NEWS... My membership is officailly gone and I don't think it's comin' back. Farewell to all of my LU friends! Re: Is Rioforce Online? Short answer: No. He's busy right now. He may not get on LU today. Sorry. :( [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 19:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I was banned by Mythrun because he's a total jerk. All I did was state my opinion that "LU > Minecraft", next thing I know MICHEALIKRUHARA 010 HAS BEEN KICNBANNED! Getting on the Wiki with LU open: To get on here with LU open (On windows,) hold ALT and press TAB. It changes programs. Here are some OoBs you might want to try! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Beb64oy4yBs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygbLVbQckDc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL7uVn_8gP4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69HUB1RDQOE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo5ZTlMqueI [[User:Rioforce|'Rio]] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 23:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Videos I saw that you said in LU chat you wanted to record your screen. Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ0PIzwGK5U If you have YouTube, PM me under the name LukeActionFilms! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 23:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, no. Sorry, but you're 100% wrong on your edits to those pages. The Yeti was in the ALPHA files, a year before Frostburgh, and the producer of LEGO Universe told me that Medusa was a test enemy not designed for any world at all (and she was made before Ninjago as a theme was even finalized). Remember me? Yahooie7 01:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Hypocritical much? I find it funny how you call this place "unprofessional", when you make spammy edits and then flame when they're undone. You can complain about people being "unprofessional" when you start acting "professional" yourself, mkay? That means following rules regarding speculation. Wow. Fail. You are most certainly underage. And, what the foofy are you thinking about being blocked FOR A YEAR on your darn wiki? 99up 22:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program The Duck 02:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Account Name You can't change your account name. You can, however, change your password. Account names cannot be changed; please do not make another account because it would be a sockpupper and we'd have to ban you for it. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 23:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Check your User page You have told me that you have come back here (I have proof in a YouTube video), but your user page still says you can no longer be found here. If you are really back, you should remove the text saying that you are gone. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) MassiveSoda [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Duck'']]'' »[[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|Talk Page«']]' '' 20:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig Type this |(Talk)MassiveSodaDuck }} But that may only work for mine. You can try it. [[User:Rioforce|'''Rio]] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 20:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig It's really colorfull! YAY! :D [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 20:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply All the pinball files are grouped within one folder, which the Slip 'N Slide sign is not in. The Slip 'N Slide sign is actually for the Water Slide in Youreeka, from what I remember looking through the files. But I know for a fact it is as unrelated to Pinball as is that Youreeka tree that was also spawned near the Pinball model. Re: Water slide page Do this: #redirect Slip n' Slide But I already made a redrect. But next time,you just fill the doubble brackets with whatever page you want it to go to. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 17:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ant Hill Because there's nothing to really say about it, aside from the fact that it spawned ants. We don't have pages for the crypts that spawn Maelstrom Horsemen in FV, for instance. The info isn't deleted though, just merged into the Ant page so it's easier to view - usually, the more info on a subject in one spot, the better. Of course having details is best, but spreading it out into tons of small pages can actually be harder to browse through and read. If there's enough to say about a subject, it gets its own page, but if there's hardly anything to say (like with the Ant Hill page), it can just go on another page that closely involves it. File-Searching Tips If you can't find a file, first check Unused photos and, if the file was uploaded recently, New photos on this wiki. If you still can't find it and you upload a duplicate, check the bottom of the File page to see whether or not it is a duplicate file; it will link to the original if it is. --PeabodySam 22:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Edits HOW DID YOU GET 200 EDITS SO FAST?!?!?! Yahooie7 02:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Geez. I was trying to fix it, you know. I didn't know that trying to fix unnecessary bolded font was against the rules. Bigbudcat 14:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, sorry. Didn't mean to yell. Was that why it wouldn't stay unbolded? Bigbudcat 14:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Okeydokey, very good. BTW, I have the Orange Cat's Fish, if we need pictures of the Orange Kitten. Bigbudcat 14:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning Edit warring like you did with those two pages is against the rules and is a block-worthy offence. Please do not continue to edit war with other users, especially staff members. :If that's what you want, ok. How long? ::Ok then... There's no need for an actual block now, but if you're requesting it... :::BTW, you're still free to edit your talk page, so if you want the block lifted sooner that can be done, as it was by your request. Anyways, regarding the pages themselves, I'm still working out what to do with them. But if you're in an edit war with another user, I recommend going to the talk page and sorting it out with them, instead of playing a game of delete template ping-pong. :P Anyways, I'll see if I can find more info on these named enemies - if we gather enough, sure, there could be pages, but all we have right now are the 3D models, and they're a bit glitched. So we could possibly have pages for them in the future, but we're just holding off for the moment. :) Sorry for the confusion. ::: Alright....I dont want my block lifted. And Sherman didnt answer my talk page requests, so....yah [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Since your the me-type who is constantly pressing the wiki activity button, I think you will read this so, on your latest blog, I think it is a good idea. Also, I have restored some pages, because when I need edits I just keep clicking "Random Page" until something messy shows up. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] New page Mesa gonna create a page about invisibility when i'm unblocked. I have all the info and screenshots I need. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] :Couldn't that go on a page like Macro Codes or Mythran? It's just a macro code for GMs, like /testmap or /spawn... Well, it's more like a status, like Smashed. I think it has enough info to belong in its own page. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] NAMED Stromling Pirate The Stromling Pirate's name is simply NAMED Stromling Pirate. NAMED Stromling Admiral, NAMED Stromling Ape, NAMED Dark Ronin, and NAMED Maelstrom Horseman also appear in the video; see my edit to the Named Enemies page. Please do not make pages for these enemies, as we do not have enough significant information about them to make them worth more than a trivia bullet on the pages of main pages. --PeabodySam 22:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No... Awesome is not watching you. Gabe Newell is. I instantly recognized the video when I saw it in the "recent changes." And this is why I don't use Steam: I don't want that guy watching me. Kryiptuun 00:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) lol, Kry. I'd much rather have watching me than "Gabe Newell". :P Just saw your name on your profile... Reply: Trash talk? Then explain what you just said regarding staff members being "Selfish, greedy people". :Exactly what I was talking about. Also shows you haven't changed much since last time. Reply: Yes, I did. The only person I see trying to fight here is you, with your negative remarks. Throughout the past several weeks, and before then, I've been nice despite your behaviour, which seems to have flared up a bit tonight. Yet you still act the way you do, and seem to have the idea that staff here just randomly blocks people (as does Atomic). I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish. What's the issue? Reply: Mad? I don't know either, all I know is that out of the blue, after being quite respectful and polite the past few weeks, you randomly flame some staff members via the chat, and I wanted to know why. I'm not mad either, just a bit confused as to what you're thinking... Seems like you're acting nice one second, flaming the next, then acting nice again. I don't get it. Signature I have edited your signature... The code is much shorter and gives the same result. I hope you don't mind. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Adopting the Alpha Wiki Hey, I can file request to take over the wiki, but I am not allowed to adopt, as I have founded or created a wiki in the past 60 days. Perhaps we should get Nealy to try. Tiger Reply Bureaucrat ≠ wiki leader... hi massivesodaduck im part of the meez fan page and i am just saying that you have my word to read it and leave a comment Thanks17:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC)17:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC)~~ Invisibility Macro Just so you know, the invisibility Macro is /GMINVIS. Or at least it was in early Beta/late Alpha. I have a screenshot from way back when of a Mythran using it if anyone would like it uploaded. Bigbudcat 18:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) pics Hey! I go th pictures of you online! Check them out! http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rioforce/Photos#Pictures_Of_MassiveSodaDuck Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Do me a favor Hey,can you do me a favor?Can you take a pic of the samurai target dummy?Thanks. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 08:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Quality over Quantity This wiki ''is entirely about LEGO Universe, regardless of how many pages it has. Page content matters more than page numbers. What do we have to write about NAMED Stromling Admiral? "NAMED Stromling Admiral is an unused Named Stromling Admiral who was spawned a few times by Mythrans." And that's it. Rinse and repeat for NAMED Stromling Ape, NAMED Stromling Pirate, etc. As a matter of fact, wikis do not have separate pages for every little thing. For instance, Super Mario Wiki has only one page for Bahamutt, even though there is an unused purple sunglasses-wearing Bahamutt. Combine OverWiki does not have separate pages for the Alien Assassin and its unused Headcrab Zombie variant. Bulbapedia does not have separate articles for every variation of Missingno. So do not cite other wikis as examples, because I can too. --PeabodySam 03:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :This is the LEGO Universe Wiki. All our articles are about LEGO Universe and cover all information about LEGO Universe. It just so happens that some information is so trivial that it only belongs in a Trivia section. And if you keep insisting on ignoring the staff's decisions, we can do something about it, you know. --PeabodySam 03:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ THIS ADMINS! I'm ready to come back! I'm in a great mood, and I would love it if someone can please unbock me a day early! Please. I have a new system of creating pages now. I will create a sandbox, will I will create test pages. And then, they can be approved by an administrator of this wiki and if they do approve, I can copy from Source Mode and put it in a real page. So, please, I think i'm ready now! Sincerely, Msdalr1 Hey Massive u got xbox? if u do send me a friend request to XboxZ113. also say "hi its massive!" so i kno it's u. Wiki Advertising Not to be rude, but stop advertising your wiki over chat. It's one of our policies; hate to see you be banned again. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 20:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Friends List Hey! I had to delete you on my friends list, so next time you are in LU and I am too, I'll re-add you, Ok? Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply And your pic shows your name. I highly doubt you used a picture of yourself simply because it looked pretty. If you continue edit warring with admins, such as now and what you did earlier with PeabodySam, you will be temporarily re-blocked. :No need for a block now, but I'm saying that edit warring isn't the best way to solve a problem. So instead of undoing the edits of staff members and such, talk it over with them first. My new sig I also reccomend you check out my Profile page,i put lots of effort onto it! 02:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Advertising I respectfully point out that, although they differ strongly in tone, "JOIN TODAY" and "needs more members" carry the same message when you post them on another website. If it was not advertising, even in the most remote definition of the word, then what was the point of telling ''us that another wiki needs more members? Just so that we could twiddle our thumbs and say, "Ho, hum, there's a wiki that needs more members, but it's not like MSD expects us to do anything about it"? No, because you want us to say, "Oh, hey, MSD says that wiki needs more members, I should join"... which happens to be the goal of advertising. --PeabodySam 16:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Allo. I'm da troll ya troll peoples. No, It's me. SonicTheHedgehogDude. From the SNN. How are you doing? Whatever. --SonicTheHedgehogDude Reply - Chat advertising block Once again, I'm not the person who performed the block and I can't speak for the person who did. But, posting a link to your wiki and then leaving the chat right away before you can be kickbanned certainly doesn't describe what you were claiming on planning to do. Important We were talking on chat one day. It was about something important. On Roblox make an account and Private Message mugsxydog456 with the title "Important." In the body type "Important" and anything you have found on that thing that is important. 04:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Oops,you're right, how clumsy of me! I'm sorry, I'll fix it as soon as I get on a computer that can get on that wiki. :) -BusyCityGuy Reply I don't need to put that code in my CSS to tell what you're doing. :P It's a picture of your minifigure... I saw it already, the link to the image is in the code. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nexusadventures/images/3/3e/AmazingMassiveTheSodaDuck.png Yoshi Wiki CSS Projects, projects, projects...... xD Sure, I can do it. Give me the weekend and it will be done. Possibly into next week. Leave me feedback as the project goes along so I know if you're liking it. Thanks, although I write everything on my own CSS page before applying it to the MediaWiki one. Reply - MLN I actually haven't been active on MLN for a few years... Pictures I have three pictures that i accidently took of you at a GM event. Would you like them? Find MSD 3.png|You are in the back with you're head turned Find MSD 2.png|By the flower Find MSD.png My Name On your user page could you say "by RoboHop (A0802)" instead of "by A0802"? I really dont think I should be doing this. I will join chat but for a little while. Destroyes talk This wiki has articles! 01:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Button Simple code, don't need credit for it. this button links to my user page this button links to my user page